Perdóname
by Leona Dark
Summary: Perdóname por todo lo que hice, perdóname sé que te defraudé, pediré perdón hasta el final. Nunca necesité a un amigo como lo estoy haciendo ahora. .:Shonen-ai:. .:Au:. .:KaixRei:. To Neko Dark ¡Felicidades!


**† Título: **Perdóname

**† Género: **Shonen-ai, AU, Drama, Songfic.

**† Parejas:** Kai x Rei

**†**** Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bey Blade no me pertenecen «por ahora aclaro» los pedí prestados un ratito a Aoi no sé qué y no busco lucro alguno, venga, que sí alguien quiere pagarme por hacer esto, sean bienvenidos los dólares «ya saben… la moneda universal» Por otra parte, _Gomenasai_ es una canción de TATU no pretendo hacerme fama con ella, simplemente me gusta mucho y es base de este fanfic.

**† ****Notas: **Ya regreso con un nuevo fanfic jeje que está dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas; Querida **Neko Dark** disfruta de este día especial, no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, más que mi amistad, este fic y una Death Note (espero que te haya gustado) Jeh / sabes que siempre estaré dispuesta a ayudarte en cualquier cosa y aunque ultimamente no he sido muy buena amiga y hay algo que tengo que aclarar u.ú sabes que te quiero mucho y nunca cambiaría eso… solo dame un poco de tiempo. Este fic fue pensando en ti y por lo mismo, te lo dedico espero que te guste y no te aburras al leer semejante trauma, y recuerda ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!

**øº°†°ºø,¸¸,øº°¤°ºø,¸¸,øº°¤°ºø,¸¸,øº°¤°ºø,¸¸,øº°†°ºø**

**Ĝσмєиαѕαι… đємσ… Λι ѕħιтєяυ  
****Ŧσ Иєкσ Đαяк**

**D**e nuevo escuchaba ese fastidioso sonido en la puerta de su habitación, ¿cuánto tiempo ya había pasado? ¿Acaso no se cansaba de estar parado afuera? Al parecer no, ya que insistía en ese frustante golpeteo que desde hacía un par de minutos le había despejado del sueño en el que se encontraba. Retiró las cobijas pesadamente sin dejar de mirar el techo de su cuarto ¡Qué interesante puede resultar contar los puntos en él!

Con una tranquilidad casi inhumana, se levantó y se miró en el espejo ¡Qué mal podía verse despues de haber estado llorando! El cabello negro desordenado sin la típica banda color rojo, los ojos aún rojizos por las lágrimas derramadas y las ojeras por no poder dormir a causa del maldito insomnio, definitivamente era deprorable su estado, para él mismo y para cualquiera que lo viese pensaria de la misma manera. No podía creer que ¡ÉL! Llegaría a tales extremos. Solo atinó a quitarse el cabello del rostro y encaminarse hasta la puerta.

– ¿Qué quieres?

–Oh Rei… ya es tarde y no llegarás a la escuela.

Efectivamente, miró el reloj en la mesa junto a su cama; maracaba las 7:35 am. Sólo suspiró pesadamente y recargó su frente a la puerta sin abrirla aún.

–No importa, de todos modos no pensaba ir.

–Tsk, hermanito, ya has fatado muchos días ¿Eso no te afectará?

–Rai, si no quiero ir, es porque no quiero ir ¿Está bien?

–Como quieras Rei… como quieras– Y ya no escuchó más ruidos, entonces regresó a su cama tambaleándose un poco somnoliento, pero ya no pudo conciliar el sueño.

¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto su hermano?

¿De cuándo a acá le importaba?

Desde que recuerda, siempre había tenido problemas y disputas con Rai, la diferencia de edad –aunque no era mucha- era el principal factor que provocaba el que siempre discutieran por cualquier mínima cosa que ocurriera. Aún así, el cariño de hermanos nadie podía igualarlo, con 19 años cumplidos de Rai, más los próximos 17 de Rei y los 14 de Mao, eran el modelo perfecto de hijos que cualquier padre decearía tener.

Sin embargo, algo estaba fallándo y al parecer como hijos, había algo que no gustaba. ¿Qué habían hecho mal? ¿En qué se habían equivocado? ¿En verdad eran tan malos como mucha gente decía, que sus peleas constantes habían llegado a la pronta separación de sus padres? Independientemente de tener conflictos o no, los que creían que tenían la culpa del futuro divorcio de los esposos Kon eran los propios vástagos.

«¿De qué sirve ir al segundo lugar que más odio…?»

Resientemente las cosas alrededor de Rei estaban desplomándose. Tanto en el entorno familiar como en el social, desde el hogar hasta la escuela todo se volvía monótono, aburrido y sin sentido alguno. Su actitud desesperaba a sus amigos y él, al no saber como expresarse se fue alejándo lentamente de ellos hasta verlos desde lejos, todos sonrientes e inermes a sus problemas, los cuales se negaba a contarlos.

La burbúja en la que había vivido durante más de 16 años se estaba rompiendo poco a poco, mostrándo a un chiquillo retraído, miedoso y débil. Toda la energía que siempre había demostrado en los deportes y en las artes marciales –como el Kung Fu- estaba desapareciendo por un asunto que no tenía nada que ver con él y que lo hacía sentirse culpable aún cuando se había aclarado y desmentido.

«Vamos Rei, levántate» Y volvió a ergirse en su cama, miró sus manos y se tocó el rostro.

«¿Esa es la actitud que le gustaría ver a tus padres?» Se reprendía a sí mismo.

«Por eso ya no quieren estar juntos…» se levantó y se encaminó hasta la ventana, donde podía ver claramente el patio, el gran jardín de rosas de su madre y el árbol que su padre había sembrado junto con él y su hermano.

«Por tu culpa ya no se quieren…» y cerró las cortinas tan rápido que la furia lo envolvía de nuevo.

Apretó los ojos fuertemente, esperando que las tan esperadas lágrimas salieran otra vez, pero ya no sentía húmedo el rostro, simplemente le ardían los ojos «Jeh, me quedé seco… como una vez me lo dijo Takao…» y se volvió a ver en el espejo « ¿Qué me está pasando…?» Tocó su reflejó y lo delineó sobre el cristal «¿Tan duro te dio cómo para ponerte así…?»

···································································  
What I thought wasn't mine, in the light  
Was one of a kind, a precious pearl  
When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed  
···································································

Caminó hasta el baño y abrió la regadera para que la tina se llenara con agua muy caliente y poco a poco el vapor comenzó a opacar el espejo del baño al igual que la pequeña ventana. Se fue despojando de su pijama y se introdujo en la tina, esperando que el cálido vapor lo tranquilizara un poco y poder relajarse, no es que fuera de esas costumbres tontas relacionadas con la aromaterapia o ese tipo de cosas, simplemente recordó que alguna vez Mao, su hermana, había hecho lo mismo, pero eso por consejo de sus amigas ¡Qué útiles son las niñas de 14 años! Aunque en ese entonces lo tomó como una tontería, ahora lo agradecía.

Ya había pasado cerca de media hora cuando escuchó el sonido del teléfono en su cuarto, la verdad es que no tenía la mínima intención de salir a contestar, además ese maldito aparato lo había asustado y así menos pensaba contestar, pero el ruido era tan insistente ¿Acaso no se hacían a la idea de desistir? ¿Quién iba a llamar cuando se suponía que no había nadie en su casa?

Esperó unos segundos más y de nuevo el silencio reinó a su alrededor. Volvió a recostarse y para su sorpresa se estaba quedando dormido.

Agradeció enormemente la reacción, puesto que no había conciliado el sueño desde hacía unos cuantos días y ahora, almenos esperaba dormitar un rato, despues de todo tenía todo el día libre y no speraba a nadie, sus hermanos ya estaban en la escuela y sus padres se encontraban haciendo cualquier cosa para no estar en la casa, para no estar juntos.

«¿Por qué a mí…?»

Comenzó a soñar. Las imágenes que aparecían en su cabeza eran tan confusas; se veía a sí mismo parado en medio del patio de la preparatoria, tenía en uniforme de deportes -una playera blanca con el escudo del lado izquierdo y unos pantaloncillos cortos negros con una franja blanca al costado-.

«¿Qué hago aquí…?»

Y de repente el patio se fue llenando con varios niños. Todos corrían a su alrededor botando balones y pelotas de colores; negros y blancos. Las chicas se distinguían por estar vestidas de rosa y los chicos por ir de azul, todos sin escepción estaba riendo, tarareando una cancioncilla que no lograba entender. Intentó salir del círculo donde había quedado atrapado, pero un niño se le interpuso estirándo los brazos.

–Ke… ¿Kevin?

Un pequeño de escasos siete años, con cabello en un tono verde era el que le estaba impidiendo el paso al pelinegro.

–No te vayas Rei… quédate a jugar conmigo.

Solo dio un paso para atrás, no era posible ¿Por qué estaba **él** allí?

–Regresa Rei… no me dejes sólo…

Y caminaba hacía él con los brazos extendidos, como pidiendo un abrazo. Pero Rei salió corriendo, empujando a los chicos que le impedían seguir «¡No puede ser!» Y de nuevo sentía las lágrimas en su rostro, inútilmente trató de secárselas con la mano y solo logró deteriorar más su visión al grado de no poder siquiera ver, fue cuando chocó con alguien, tirándolo al piso.

–Lo siento– dijo y prosiguió con su huida.

–¿Rei…? Oye, ¡espera!

Al instante se quedó petrificado al escuchar esa voz ¿Qué demonios hacía ese chico allí? ¿Acaso sus palabras esactas no habían sido que se alejara de él, qué no quería verlo más? No quiso saberlo, a pesar de seguir escuchandolo por el eco del pasillo, no quería volver la vista, no quería verlo a los ojos, no quería que lo viera en ese estado, no volvería a rebajar su orgullo a semejante ruso.

Las nubes hacían un perfecto juego de luces y sombras, danzando con la claridad del sol, la aparente tranquilidad que lo invadió fue suficiente como para frenarlo y hacerlo respirar bocanadas grandes de aire. ¿Cuánto había corrido? Estaba entre unos árboles donde solo escuchaba el trinar de las aves. Miró a todos lados un poco desorientado y comenzó a andar muy lento hasta que llegó a un lago.

A lo lejos vio a un joven sentado en una banca, se acercó rodeando el lago, por alguna razón quería ver si en verdad era quien imaginaba. Y en efecto, al estar a escasos metros sus ámabres quedaron de frente ante unos azules que sin sorpresa le indicaron tomar asiento junto a él para alimentar juntos a unas cuantas palomas.

Así lo hizo, pero se limitó a observarlo. Bajo esos pequeños rayos de luz, su cabello color naranja brillaba tan tenuemente que podía confundirse con el rojizo del atardecer. De pronto sintió algo frío sobre su mano derecha y vio como Brooklin la tomaba entre las suyas, a pesar del miedo que sintió ante la acción no la apartó, ni siquiera cuando en un gesto galánte se la llevó a su boca y le depositó un beso.

–No temas Rei… no te haré nada malo.

–Pero…– no pudo hablar, Kevin se encontraba detrás de Brooklin, mirandolo enojado.

–¿Por qué Rei?– le preguntó inocentemente el peliverde –¿Por qué te quedaste con él cuando te lo pidió y me dejaste solo cuando yo te necesité?

–Kevin no…

–¿Por qué dejas que él te tome la mano cuando a mí me la negaste?– Para esto el pequeño comenzó a llorar –¿Por qué permitiste que él te hiciera lo mismo que hicieron conmigo? ¡Dáme una explicación, Rei Kon!

–Lo siento Kevin– para esto las manos del pelinaranja ya no tenían la suya –no… no sabía que hacer…– y se cubrió el rostro, tratando de impedir el nuevo surco de lágrimas –Lo siento tanto… fue mi culpa…

···································································  
Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now  
···································································

Se levantó con tanta adrenalina que se mareó y ya no quiso permanecer más tiempo dentro de la tina, así que salió lo más rápido que pudo, se vistió y se sentó en su cama, ya no quería llorar, le ardían los ojos de tanto hacerlo, ya no quería recordar, la cabeza le explotaría si lo hacía de nuevo, pero sobre todo ya no quería dormir ¿Para qué hacerlo? ¿Para que ese niño volviera a acusarlo? Temía el volverlo a ver inclusive en sus propios sueños.

Su simple imagen dentro de su cabeza era tan clara, tan nítida, tan tangible…que se sorprendía a sí mismo. Sacudió su cabeza y respiró hondo, se paró y caminó rodeando su habitación intentanto tranquilizarse, cuando creyó hacerlo se sentó en el escritorio y cogió el libro que estaba a un lado de la lámpara. 'El arte de amar' se podía leer sobre la cubierta, Rei pasó una mano sobre el título, ramarcando las letras cuando sin pensarlo, lo arrojó sobre su cama.

Recargó los codos en la madera y se sugetó el cabello en un gesto de desesperación, volvió a suspirar hondo y giró la vista para ver el libro de nuevo, pero su mirada se quedó a medio camino al ver un trozo de papel en el piso. Se levantó y caminó a él, lo recogió y al verlo, una pequeña sonrisa afloró en su rostro ¡Qué linda familia! Era una vieja fotografía, estaba tomada en el patio con el rosal de fondo. En ella se apreciaban los seis integrantes de la familia Kon; Los padres abrazados, demostrando el amor que aún se tenían y los hijos de pie frente a ellos, de izquierda a derecha estaban Rai, Mao, Rei y sobre sus hombros el pequeño que acababa de soñar.

–Kevin…– susurró abrazando la foto.

La historia de ese pequeño no era muy larga; cuando nació, Rei iba a cumplir seis años, fue el último hijo que tuvo la familia Kon. La diferencia de edades lo separaba de sus hermanos y aún así le encantaba pasar el tiempo con ellos, una ocación que fueron al parque, Rai y Rei lo dejaron solo un momento a pesar de que el pequeño les pidió que se quedaran a jugar con él, más en específico a Rei, pero le dijeron que no tradarían, el resto es historia.

Cuando regresaron ya no estaba, lo buscaron sin resultado alguno. Despues de eso una nota de secuestro llegó a las manos de sus padres los cuales hicieron y dieron lo posible para recuperarlo, sin embargo un ultimatum no cumplido ocacionó la muerte el niño, su cuerpo fue hallado a las afueras de Hong Kong, los estudios revelaron tortura y violación. El trauma para todos fue inconscedible, ¡cómo era posible que se atravieran a hacerle eso a un niño de siete años!

Ese fue el motivo por el cual avandonaron China y actualmente residen en Japón. A pesar que de eso ya han pasado cuatro años, la ausencia de Kevin dejó un hueco en sus corazones, los cuales se fueron separando y ahora culmina en el divorsio de sus padres. Rei ya había superado todo eso, pero lo que le sucedió hacía menos de una semana ha revivido todo el remordimiento y rencor a sí mismo.

–Yo no quería…– susurraba tocando la fotografía –pero él me obligó…

Y para su sorpresa, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Se sobresaltó pero sin pensarlo dos veces levantó el auricular y esperó a que la otra voz hablara.

–No puedes seguir huyendo…– se quedó paralizado –aunque no vengas a la escuela, sé que estas en tu casa pensando en mí y en lo que hicimos.– su respiración era cada vez más lenta –Quiero verte mañana en clase y no temas Rei… no te haré nada malo, jajaja.

Al instante lo lanzó y se abrazó haciendo fricción para calentarse un poco, esa llamada le había congelado hasta los huesos. ¿Cómo sé atravía a llamarlo? La desesperación lo estaba haciendo desvariar, necesitaba que alguien estuviera apoyandolo y solo se le ocurrió un nombre y un número. Corrió hasta donde había arrojado el teléfono y le marcó a la única persona que siempre le había ayudado.

–Bueno…– contestó el otro lado, Rei intentó hablar, pero las palabras no salían –¿quién habla?– pasó un par de segundos y el pelinegro colgó.

–No puedo…– se sentó recargandose en la pared y comenzó a sollozar –ayúdame Kai…

···································································  
What I thought wasn't all, so innocent  
Was a delicate doll, of porcelain  
When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself  
···································································

Necesitaba ayuda urgente, el temor le estaba asficciando y no había una mano amiga que sugetar «¿Por qué Kai…?» Se abrazaba de nuevo mientra recordaba porque estaba en esa penosa situación.

Hacía apenas una semana, se había armado de valor para hacer algo que nunca creyó hacer. Nunca se dio cuenta desde cuando había comenzado o como surgió, simplemente no se puede mandar ante los sentimientos. Esas sensaciones amadas por unos y repudiadas por otros, esas sensaciones que doblegan el corazón haciendolo vulnerable, esas sensaciones que ciegan el alma y nos obligan a cometer locuras.

Simplemente había sido victima del encanto y galantería de una persona, pero no cualquiera ¿A quien se le ocurre enamorarse de su mejor amigo? Su nombre es Kai Hiwattari, un chico ruso que estudia en la misma preparatoria que el pelinegro. Su amistad comenzó en el primer año, cuando en la clase de deportes demostraron ser los mejores –con una excelente condición física- inmediatamente fueron reconocidos ante todos, cosa que no le sorprendía al chico de ojos carmín. Para Rei eso era nuevo ya que siempre trataba de pasar de sapersivido, pero al parecer su estadía en esa nueva escuela iba a traer muchos cambios.

Una platica entre ellos fue el detonante de lo que sería una buena amistad y así hubiera seguido, de no ser porque cada vez que trabajaban juntos, que salían de paseo o cualquier otra actividad, al chico de los ojos ámbares, un cosquilleo despertaba en lo más profundo de su ser, haciedo que cada día se confundiera más y más al no podr mirar a Kai a los ojos.

Un día Kai comenzó a comportarse indiferente con él, eso le estaba matando desde adentro, pero no sabía como decírcelo o como reaccionar. Muchos de sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de eso y le preguntaron al pelinegro que era lo que sucedía, este solo respondía que él también quería saberlo. Un par de días despues, la angustia lo estaba matando y presisamente en esa fecha se anunció la próxima separación familiar. Su mundo se estaba derrumbando y él estaba en lo más profundo del avismo, sin nadie a quien pedir un simple consejo.

Max, el chico rubio que se sentaba frente a él en clase de matemáticas, lo notó muy deprimido y se puso a platicar con él. La charla se reducía a cosas tan simples pero que fueron despertando la confianza de Rei. El chico Mizuhara también es su amigo, simplemente no podía decir que su relación era la misma que la que sostemía con Kai, sin embargo muchas veces había demostrado ser alguien de fiar y que nunca diría nada. Sin más, un día le dijo lo que sentía por Kai, la reacción del pecoso fue desalentadora para Rei, quien solo vio como el otro abría levemente la boca y lo miraba asombrado. Ahora sí que se arrepentía ¿Qué iría a pensar de él despues de eso?

Cerró los ojos cuando Max levantó una mano en su dirección ¿Acaso quería golpearle? Sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que le estaba abrazando –'Hay Rei…'- y con esas simples palabras el chino se sintió aliviado ya que ese gesto le transmitía la confianza y la seguridad para saber que alguien lo apoyaba. Cuándo lo soltó, Rei tenía la vista baja, parecía niño regañado y Maxie le colocó una mano en la cabeza, revolviendo su cabello negro.

–'¿Y qué piensas hacer?'- su pregunta era muy simple aparentemente.

–'Aún no sé… me gustaría decirle'- y el silencio despues de eso se prolongó un poco.

–'Pero, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?'

-'¿Qué quiero?'- Rei estaba confundido, no entendía la pregunta hecha por su amigo –'Pues, quiero que él sepa…'-

-'Bueno, y despues de eso ¿Qué quieres?'- Max se dio cuenta que no le entendía –'¿Cuál esperas que sea su reacción?'

-'Yo… no sé… no lo había pensado, pero me conformaría con su aceptación…'

-'¿Solo con eso?'- Rei se quedó callado –'Dime Rei, si no entendí mal, quieres que él no te rechace ¿verdad?'- el chino asintió timidamente –'¿te das cuenta que todo va a cambiar si le llegases a decir?'- volvió a asentir –'Bueno, veamos el lado positivo; él no te rechaza ni acepta nada contigo ¿qué va a pasar despues? Estas de acuerdo que no te volverá a ver igual, la confianza que se tenían, una de dos, puede mejorar o puede empeorar. Ahora, yo me imagino que al no tener una negativa de él, lo que sientes puede llegar a ser más grande ¿qué quiere ver más allá de lo aceptable? ¿más allá del arcoiris?'-

-'Por ahora solo quiero que sepa y que pase lo que tenga que pasar'- Con esto Max volvió a abrazar a Rei y este se sentía feliz, alguien estaba de acuerdo con sus sentimientos.

Al parecer la relación con kai ya había mejorado y un día, en las vacaciones de Abril, Rei llamó a Kai y al no tener algo importante que hacer, decidieron ir a algún cine o a cualquier lado. El pelinegro estaba feliz, ¡Al fin le diría! Se quedaron de ver en un parque y a las dos en punto ya estaba allí, caminaron y su charla fue tan tranquila, tan sincera, que Rei estaba más que fascinado. Pasaron el día divirtiendose como hacía mucho tiempo, caminaron a un lago donde a lo lejos había gente alimentando unas palomas, estaban a la orilla cuando vieron una banca y se sentaron.

El atardecer iluminaba el agua, y ellos estaban embelesados con la vista que tenían. Rei miró a Kai que bajo ese brillo rojizo lo hacía verse más atractivo y este al sentir la mirada, la enfrento con eso ojos carmín que tanto le gustaban a Rei. De pronto, no se dio cuenta cuándo se estaba acercando y a solo un palmo de distancia, el de cabello negro ya estaba frente a él, podía sentir su respiración pero no se movió. Ese atardecer fue el único testigo de ese tímido beso que Rei se aventuró a hacer.

–'me gustas Kai…'-

Sin embargo la reacción del bicolor lo desepcionó; De un empujón lo apartó de él tan rápido que casi cae al piso, horrorizado intentó defenderse, pero Kai solo dio unos pasos para atrás, aún sorprendido.

–'Esto debe ser un error, una broma'- no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder –'Aléjate de mí… no quiero volver a verte'-

Rei quiso acercarse pero el bicolor salió corriendo y solo se quedó allí parado, viendo como su mejor amigo se alejaba de él, viendo como las esperanzas estaban dasapareciendo, viendo como su corazón poco a poco se rompía.

Sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él. Una mano en su hombro lo hizo volver la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que con una ternura nunca vista en él, le transmitió su pesar al haber presenciado la reacción de Kai. Sin pensarlo se avalanzó a él y comenzó a llorar.

-'Kai… perdón…'- el ojiazul suspiró lentamente –'¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué tenía que sentir algo por él?- su llanto parecía el de un pequeño -Perdóname Kai…- hizo una pausa –'mi único error fue haberme enamorado de ti…'-

···································································  
Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now  
···································································

-'Vamos, está haciendo frío'- dijo el recien llegado y de un movimiento levantó a Rei de la banca y comenzó a caminar con él.

Para esto ya estaba oscuro, pero no quería llegar a su casa, no quería que lo vieran en esa condición o almenos quería esperar a que los ojos ya no tuvieran ese color rojizo. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a la casa de su 'amigo' lo miró un poco desconfiado, pero el otro solo le sonrió.

-'No temas Rei… no te haré nada malo'- y tomandolo de la mano entraron a esa casa.

-'Brooklin, ¿Dónde estamos?'- preguntó al ver que estaba un poco oscuro.

-'¿No fue lo que esperabas, verdad?'- preguntó –'me refiero a lo que pasó con ese chico'-

Rei solo bajó la vista, para él era vergonzoso hablar de eso con Blooklin, sí, eran amigos, pero no le tenía la misma confianza que le tuvo a Max. Este chico es mayor, lo conoció porque se juntaba con Rai –su hermano- en la secundaria, siempre le parció un chico callado y un poco antisocial, sin embargo las veces que charlaban le demostraba que sabía muchas cosas y de sierto modo le tenía respeto. Y ese día le estaba apoyando, sintió esa fraternidad en su abrazo, pero aún sentía pena al hablar de ese tema con él.

-'No pensé que pasara así'

-'Yo te puedo ayudar…'- dijo poniendose de pie frente a él –'solo necesito que cierres los ojos'- y con sus manos bloqueó su vista –'ahora, solo déjate llevar…'

Rei se quedó esperando, hasta que sintió una presión en sus labios ¡Brooklin lo estaba besando! Quiso apartarlo pero el otro lo derribo sobre la cama. El chino estaba muy asustado y su miedo creció cuando el otro comenzó a deabrocharse la camisa blanca delante él.

-'¿Q-qué pretendes?'

-'Hacerte olvidar a ese niño…'

Y lo demás solo quedó en su memoria…

La lluvia era tan delicada que parecía estar acompañandolo en su llanto, las gotas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, su ropa estaba húmeda y un poco rota, pero nada de su apariencia podía compararse con lo que en su corazón sentía ¿Por qué? No podía comprender como su 'amigo' había abusado de él. El camino a casa aún era muy largo, pero no importaba, de todos modos no quería llegar. Ese día fue el peor de su vida, Kai lo había rechazado cuando todo lo que quería era una simple aceptación, no esperaba que fuera a corresponderle con los brazos abiertos, solo pedía una explicación la cual estaba dispuesto a dar, esperaba la comprensión de su amigo, pero no pasó así.

¿Cuánto debía dar para que Kai lo aceptara?

¿Para que en ese momento estuviera con él?

La lluvia se hizo más pesada y detuvo la marcha. Miró las negras nubes y la luna entre ellas. Y simplemente ya no pudo más, se dejó caer de rodillas y golpeó el piso con las poca fuerza que le quedaba, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir y le dolía todo el cuerpo, los brazos, las piernas, el corazón.

Estaba a mitad de la calle, para su suerte no había autos en esa fría noche. De repente la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y la vista se le hizo más borroza, pero dentro de esa mala visión pudo ver algo o alguien, que se aproximaba hasta él, lo tomaba en brazos y corría a un lugar seguro. El cansancio le estaba venciendo y aún no reconocía a quien lo llevaba en brazos. Cuando estuvieron bajo un pequeño techo, Rei estaba casi dormido -'Rei… abre los ojos'- pero no estaba escuchandolo –'Rei… no-te duermas'- sin embargo esa voz le parecía escucharla tan lejana que no le hizo caso, solo pudo sentir que sus brazos lo cubrían de nuevo –'perdón… kai…'.

Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba en su cuarto con su pijama puesta, aún así el dolor de cuerpo era muy insistente así que solo se quedó dormido, pero su mente comenzó a traicionarlo y el recuerdo de su hermanito estaba presente. Lo que creía haber olvidado estaba torturandolo desde su cabeza…

Despues de eso faltó una semana completa a la escuela, no quería que lo vieran así, tan demacrado, tan humillado, tan triste…

···································································  
What I thought was a dream, a mirage  
Was as real as it seemed, a privilege  
When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away  
···································································

**D**e nuevo escuchó ese golpeteo en su puerta, se sorprendió a sí mismo mirando el techo, giró la vista y miró el reloj, apenas eran las siete de la mañana ¿Acaso se había quedado dormido toda la tarde pasada? Se levantó y no tenía que preguntar, ya sabía quien estaba detrás de esa puerta.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Oh Rei… aún es temprano ¿piensas ir a la escuela?

–Yo…– y recordó la amenaza –…sí.

–¡Qué bien, ya estas de regreso! Iré a preparate el desayuno.

«¿He regresado?» No entendió la pregunta y no le dio importancia, solo se vistió lo más desente que pudo –se puso uno de sus pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, al estílo chino- se vio en el espejo, para su sorpresa ya no se veía tan mal y despues de una semana, una sonrisa apareció a su rostro.

Bajó y desayunó con sus hermanos, los cuales notaron el cambio de ánimo en él y desde el fondo agradecían que ya no estuviera como aquel día que lo llevaron a su casa mojado y lloroso.

–por cierto– comentó Rei a sus hermanos –¿Quien me trajo ese día?

Se impresionaron al ver que no vasilaba en sus palabras y estuvieron a punto de decirle, pero él mismo les interrumpió mirando la hora y alegando que ya era tarde, así que solo de dio un beso en la mejilla a Mao y un golpe en la cabeza a Rai y salió corriendo. Se sonrieron mutuamente y siguieron desayunando 'que bien… ha vuelto'.

Iba corriendo ¡En verdad estaba corriendo! Esa mañana sí que había amanecido diferente a los demás días. Mientras más avanzaba se sentía tan lleno de vida, iba saludando a cuanta persona se le atravezaba, los cuales le respondían el saludo matinal.

Ya estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la escuela, cuando se detuvo, entró a una tienda y casi de imnediato volvió a salir, pero cuando se acercaba a la esquina de la calle alguien le cubrió la boca y lo jaló al fondo de una callejuela. Sintió miedo al ver el reflejo de quien lo tenía atrapado ¡No podía ser! ¿Lo había estado siguiendo? Brooklin lo sujetaba fuertemente de los dos brazos mientras lo apricionaba contra la pared.

–Veo que sí obedeciste– le susurraba cerca del oido –no pensé que fueras tan ingenuo, y tan irresistible– metió una de sus manos por debajo de su camisa, palpando el torso del chino –te he extrañado– para esto se acercó más de la cuenta y comenzó a hacer fricción –quiero tenerte de nuevo.

Ya no aguantó, quería que se quitara lo más rápido posible, pero las fuerzas no le respondían. El pelinaranja estaba besando su cuello y de nuevo sentía que las lágrimas empapaban su rostro, en ese momento una frase cruzó su cabeza «Kai… ayúdame»

–¡Oye! ¡Déjalo en paz!

Y lo separaron de su cuerpo. Volvió la mirada y vio que un chico de cabellos rojos lo había salvado de Brooklin. Se desepcionó un poco, esperaba que fuera el bicolor el que le quitara a ese maldito de ensima, pero aún así agradesió al chico por el gesto.

–No te metas en lo que no te importa Ivanov– amenazó el pelinaranja.

–Me importa más de lo que te importa no tener un brazo roto– respondió –Te lo advierto, no te acerques a este niño.

–¿Sí no qué…– replicó desafiante –vas a golpearme?

–Jeh– una sonrisa afloró en su niveo rostro –Yo no tengo porque, pero él sí– y señaló a alguien detrás de él.

Rei entreabrió la boca de sorpresa, allí estaba Kai Hiwatari.

Se veía igual de atractivo que siempre. Traía su clásica ropa oscura con ese chaleco negro (el de G-revolution) estaba cruzado de brazos mirando la escena frente a él. Su mirada estaba más rojiza que de costumbre y solo se enfocaba a una persona, a cierto ojiazul que lo veía con un poco de asombro, nunca creyó que el bicolor se aparecería y menos para defender a quien había rechazado.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya– murmuró Brooklin –el chico ruso Hiwatari, ¿A qué debo el honor?

–No te hagas el gracioso, Matsumara– refutó el bicolor –lárgate, no quiero verte.

Iba a decir un comentario sarcástico, pero Kai se aproximaba a él. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió el puñetazo de Kai en su cara. No lo tiró, pero sí provocó un sangrado constante que muy pronto empapó su blanca ropa.

–No te quiero ver de nuevo cerca de Rei– su tono era el más fría que el chino hubiera escuchado –O sí no…– se volvió a acercar a él –Te mato.

Para Brooklin quedaba más que claro que aquella amenaza iba más en serio que cualquier cosa. Su padre es un importante empresario que constantemente se encuentra haciendo negocios, y si de algo sabe, es que la familia Hiwatari es de las más importantes dentro de los asuntos internacionales. Y la verdad no quería tener algo que ver con él. Así que simplemente salió corriendo.

Se quedaron en silencio un instante hasta que fue el mismo Kai quien lo rompió.

–Yuriy, ¿podrías dejarnos un momento?

–Será un placer– y de un ademán se despidió del chino –Un gusto Rei.

Y se retiró tan rápido como había llegado y se quedaron solos. Rei aún se sentía incomodo por la presencia del bicolor y solo se bajó un poco la camisa. Sin darse cuenta, Kai ya estaba frente a él, lo tomó de las muñecas y lo empujó contra la pared ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Y de repente, el tiempo se detuvo.

Kai lo había besado. Fue un contacto tímido y lento, pero muy sincero. Rei simplemente estaba anonadado, no podía creer que despues de todo si le estuviese correspondiendo. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y cuando Kai se separó, lo vio llorar, pero un brillo adornaba su mirada, así que lo abrazó.

–Tranquilo, yo te cuidaré.

···································································  
Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now  
···································································

Las clases comenzaron pero cuando el profesor pasó asistencia, los únicos que faltaron habían sido el joven Kon y el joven Hiwatari.

Muy lejos de allí, más en específico el lago, se encontraban dos chicos sentados en una banca, casualmente era la misma en la que el chino había confesado lo que sentía. Desde que salieron del callejón no habían dicho palabra alguna, fueron unas miradas cómplices las que los habían llevado de nuevo a aquel sitio.

El silencio era tan cómodo, como estar entre nubes.

Rei mecía las piernas en un gesto parecido al de un niño pequeño que sentado, no alcanza el piso con sus pies y sintió que Kai estaba de nuevo cerca, se tensó un poco cuando el brazo del bicolor estaba rodeandole la espalda. No pudo evitar un tono bermellón en sus mejillas, que se convirtió en un rojizo al momento que Kai lo acercaba a su propio cuerpo.

–¿Por qué no te defendiste?– no esperó respuesta alguna –¿Sabes que hubiera pasado sí Yuriy no hubiese llegado?

–Es tu amigo, ¿verdad?– hizo una pausa –es qué él…

–Yo sé lo que te hizo– Rei sintió un vació en su estómago –Ese día me encontré a tu amiguito Mizuhara y muy a mi pesar tuve que escucharlo. De cierto modo me hizo pensar y cuando regresé ya no estabas, te busqué pero no te encontraba y fue cuando comenzó a llover, aún así seguí llamandote, temiendo que algo malo te hubiera pasado. Cuando ya iba a regresar te vi en medio de la calle, estabas llorando y tú… tu ropa estaba rota. Era fácil adivinar lo que había pasado así que te cargué y supliqué porque estuvieras bien, fue cuando comenzaste a quedarte dormido, por más que traté de hablarte solo decías unas cuantas palabras.

–La verdad, no recuerdo que pasó despues de que salí de la casa de Brooklin.

–Es lo mejor y sabes…– apretó los puños –me arrepiento de haberte dejado solo. Por mi culpa ese idiota de Matsumara te hizo tanto daño…

Rei se separó y lo miró de frente. Elevó su mano a la altura de su cara y la colocó en su mejilla, con su índice delineó las marcas azules en su nivea piel, la caricia le había tomado por sorpresa y se alegró de ver que le dedicaba una sonrisa. Le tomó del mentón y le dio un beso.

–Perdóname– dijo Rei –Tú no tienes la culpa, yo sí, de no haberte dicho eso no…

–No Rei, estuvo bien. Despues de todo sí no lo hacías tú… lo hacía yo.

···································································  
Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

Su relación empezó esa misma tarde. Finalmente el chino desahogó todos sus problemas con la única persona que desde hace mucho tiempo, sabía que estaba allí para escucharlo y apoyarlo.

La separación de sus padres fue inminente, pero los hermanos seguían juntos como siempre. Nadie iba a quitarles ese cariño que siempre se demostraban y aunque el más pequeño de la familia ya no estaba, vivía dentro del recuerdo de cada uno de ellos, principalmente con Rei, el cual despues de esa tarde en la que Kai le había correspondido, soñó con Kevin, el cual le agradecía haber hecho lo correcto.

Y despues de todo, Rei encontró a ese amigo que tanto tiempo había estado buscando.**  
**

**  
øº°†°ºø,¸¸,øº°¤°ºø,¸¸,øº **Fi**ni**te **ºø,¸¸,øº°¤°ºø,¸¸,øº°†°ºø  
**

Ejemn, no sé de donde demonios salió una trama tan traumada.

**Lin:** Yo sí sé, ¿se los digo?

No yami, mejor no u.ú La verdad yo me lo imaginaba de otra manera, pero bueno, las cosas no siempre salen como queremos.

**Lin:** sí no, pregúntenle a Rei.

Y regresando al fic ¿Les gustó? Y lo más importante ¿Te gustó Melanie? Ojalá la verdad es que espero te haya agradado, no sabes el trabajo que me costó para que me salieran las trece hojas y bueno… sé que al principio todo el rollo con Kevin está medio raro y que el final no era lo que esperaba…

**Lin:** ¿solo lo de ese mocoso? Pero sí TODO el fic está raro…

Cállate, como sea. Quiero felicitarte de nuevo y desearte un bonito día y bueno; Dudas, quejas, sujerencias y/o amenazas: y sí alguien leyó esto, espero gustosa sus reviews. La verdad dudo hacer algun tipo de continuación –tanto por su salud mental como la mía- y sí la hago, tendré que esperar a que pase… por el momento muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y nos seguiremos leyendo.

**†** » **P**e**r**d**ó**n**a**m**e** p**o**r **l**o **q**u**e** h**i**c**e**, p**e**r**d**ó**n**a**m**e **s**é **q**u**e** t**e** d**e**f**r**a**u**d**é**, p**e**d**i**r**é** p**e**r**d**ó**n** h**a**s**t**a **e**l **f**i**n**a**l**, n**u**n**c**a **n**e**c**e**s**i**t**é **u**n **a**m**i**g**o**, c**o**m**o** l**o** e**s**t**o**y **h**a**c**i**e**n**d**o **a**h**o**r**a**… « **†**

**L**eona **D**ark  
**2222-060508**


End file.
